


Lucy Lucy, Let Him Know...

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Hey there kids! Got another request here for @wholockedcumberwumber , who wanted a fic with the main character (Lucy, a name which they chose and I happen to love) leaving Cisco a special note after working with him for a year that says “You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me.” So as per requested, here it is! hope you guys like it!





	

“Lincoln, you coming or what?” Ronnie Raymond called to his second assistant engineer, Lucy Lincoln, as she sat at her desk scribbling something on an index card.

 

“Yeah I’ll be there in a second,” she called back to him, “I just gotta…I gotta write something down.”

 

Ronnie shook his head and smiled, “Always working, eh Lincoln?” he said before leaving with his fiancée to join everyone in the cortex for the big event.

 

She nodded, muttering to herself, “Yeah…working,” as she frowned down at the index card before crumbling it and throwing it in the trash with the countless others that had come before it. She was trying to write a note, a very important, heart felt, possibly life changing note to leave on the desk of one Cisco Ramon, co-chief assistant engineer on Ronnie’s team for the particle accelerator project. She’d been working with him for the past year, and had been slowly but surely falling in love with him a little more each day.

 

Cisco for his part seemed absolutely oblivious to her affection, which wasn’t surprising since she never really had the guts to tell him, or to hang out with him outside of work, or to talk to him about anything other than the project or work or do anything that might hint that she even really knew his first name. It wasn’t because he was particularly hard to talk to, in all honesty Cisco could probably strike up a conversation with a deaf mute, he even had a tendency to talk when nobody in particular was listening, he’d just talk himself through his work, sometimes he’d even sing. But Lucy was almost painfully shy when it came to socializing with people she admired, so even the thought of telling Cisco how she felt made her dizzy to the point of nausea.

 

It had started slowly at first, she didn’t realize what was happening until she was in too deep, with Cisco doing little things that chipped a path into her heart. The first thing was the day she forgot her lunch. She’d been in such a hurry that morning, waking up late because she’d knocked her alarm off her nightstand in her sleep. Normally she packed a lunch every morning, whether it was leftovers, or a fresh made sandwich and some side items, she always made time to pack it away in her purple lunch bag so that she could slip it into the break room when she got to work, and not have to worry about leaving the building to find food when there was valuable work to be done. She didn’t realize she’d forgotten until her stomach grumbled obscenely while she stood at one of the dry erase boards, and she silently cursed herself as she slunk back to her desk to scrounge for something edible within. The best she found was an old broken candy cane with it’s wrapper half off, which she grimaced at before bringing it towards her mouth.

 

Lucky for her, Cisco had been watching her like a hawk, and had snatched the candy from her hand before it even touched her lips. “Woo, thank god, it was like I was watching Fear Factor seeing you act like you were gonna eat this,” Cisco had said with a smile, chucking the sketchy candy in the trash as he set a protein bar on her desk, “if you ever happen forget your lunch again, I always have snacks, so you don’t have to dig out any dusty candy goblins from your desk ok? Just ask.”

 

Lucy had stared at him for a moment, wondering how on earth he knew she’d forgotten her lunch, or cared what she ate, but instead of asking him all the questions she had and risking sounding ungrateful, she’d picked up the protein bar and nodded, “Thank you Cisco,” she’d said in a soft bland tone, but he’d smiled none the less and shrugged it off. After that he started checking in with her every so often when she looked tired, or irritated, frustrated with an equation; he even offered to bring her lunch bag to her some days so that she didn’t have to stop working to get it. His small acts of kindness snowballed her affections, building little, by little, by little, until one day she found herself packing an extra container of some particularly tasty leftovers from a dinner she’d made for herself, and she realized he was what she looked forward to every day, seeing him smiling, hearing him jabbering away about anything on his mind, having him ask her if she needed anything.

 

Now she was sat at the same desk she’d occupied for a year, butterflies in her stomach not from the massive scientific achievement her and the team were about to make, but from the thought of Cisco Ramon reading her note and what his reaction might be. She didn’t want to come across to professional, then he might not believe her, or he might possibly be weirded out. Then again to be overly emotional wasn’t in her nature when it came to these sorts of things, she didn’t want to pour her heart out, telling him exactly how and why she’d fallen in love with him, it would be too much, too complicated, too messy. She took a deep breath and sighed, tapping her pencil point against the index card as she thought. Keep it simple, but not cold. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as she repeated her mantra, once, twice, three times, then “Thats it,” she gasped, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

 

She scribbled the note out, signing her name at the bottom with a tiny heart which she almost erased but thought “Fuck it, it’s already there,” before scurrying over to Cisco’s desk to place it neatly in his computer keyboard. She turned and left then, hoping Ronnie and the others didn’t ask to many questions about why she was late to the festivities, and crossing her fingers that Cisco found the note first and didn’t react badly when he saw it. It was simple, that was for sure, and she hoped he understood what it meant, he was after all a borderline genius:

 

Cisco,

I know we don’t hang out much outside of work, and this might come as a surprise to you but…You are the single best thing that has ever happened to me, and I just thought you should know.

 

\- Lucy Lincoln <3


End file.
